


Home is where the Heart is

by MrE42



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrE42/pseuds/MrE42
Summary: During a stormy night, Soul self reflects on a turn of phrase he doesn't quite understand but with Maka's help, he figures out the true meaning of "Home Is where the Heart is"
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm Mr.E where you can usually find me on tumblr or fanficiton.net but I finally decided to get a ao3 account and here we are! If you are not familiar with me, I write original stories, random oneshots and drabbles for various series my most famous being Star vs. I'm gonna keep this short I hope you all enjoy this little drabble I had cooking in my head. Be safe, have a great week, totally gonna date myself with this following: wear a mask and wash your hands!

Soul never understood the phrase “Home is where the heart is” 

Perhaps it was the cold, distant nature of his childhood. Despite having access to every possible want and need humans could fathom, love and warmth was not among them though it might’ve been more on Soul than his family.

His relationship with his parents was complex to say the least and even Soul wasn’t sure where they stood ever since they parted ways when he left for DWMA. The famed Evans family were known for their music, not their weapon blood and consuming of souls. 

Wes. 

Soul loved Wes and he knew Wes loved him in return given mother recently let slip he had been collecting headlines of his little brother’s missions. 

Wes, the pride and joy of the Evans bloodline. The blazing star whom none could rival. 

Not even Soul. 

It wasn’t Wes’s fault Soul felt inferior, lesser. He was Micheal, the guardian of the Evans family name and Soul? Soul had been Lucifer long before his arm grew a blade at his last piano recital. 

Home is where the heart is?

Soul stared out the window, quietly listening to the rhythm of the pouring rain that blanketed the city as his finger tapped out an accompanying melody. 

Music was such a core part of his identity but it had costed him so much. 

“Soul?”

Soul could feel the blush forming as Maka’s hand gently gripped his shoulder. 

Soul always had a severe aversion to touch: Hugs, hand holding, the accidental brushing of his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. Even Wes was regulated to a simple handshake at arms length.

“Are you okay? You usually tap when you’re thinking. Your family again?” 

Soul could feel his heart race as Maka’s thumb softly rubbed the same spot over and over again 

She was nervous. 

“No.” Soul answered honestly “Not this time.”

“Wanna talk about it or are you too cool to discuss your feelings?” 

Soul snorted loudly “It is so uncool to make fun of your weapon.”

“Well I gotta make sure your head doesn’t get too big.” 

Soul gave a little chuckle 

“Says the meister that likes to go feral and start swinging with her bare fist.”

Silence.

“NOT THE BOOK!” Soul flinched, raising his hand to defend himself. 

“Hmph” Soul could hear the bent book spine snapping back into place as Maka put the book on the side table “You’re lucky I am so lenient today.” 

“Gee, thanks Maka.” 

Silence but it was comfortable as their souls hummed in a quiet resonance.

Maka had that effect on him. She was soothing when his thoughts raged as wild as the storm outside. 

“Did you want me to…?” he felt her hand pull away. 

“No. Not yet.”

“Okay.”

He relaxed as Maka’s hands slipped around his neck, holding him in a loose yet warm embrace.

“I’m worried.” she admitted softly, placing her chin on his head.

“You’re here. I’m okay.” 

It was the truth and occasionally Soul liked to tell the truth.

“I hate that you got so tall” Maka sighed “I used to be able to do this all the time, now I have to wait for you to be all moody and emo.”

Soul chuckled “Sorry Maka.”

“I guess it’ll be fine if you told me what you’re thinking?” 

“Maka, do you know what the phrase ‘home is where the heart is.’ means?” 

He could feel her eyes blinking in confusion, the dumbfounded look on her cute face as she tried to figure out if this was a joke or not.

“Well….” she began, laying her cheek against his mop of white hair “I’m not really sure myself but if I was to guess, I’d say your true home is where your affection lies. Home is where you love to be, you know?” 

“Where your love is” Soul corrected with sudden realization. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing” Soul coughed, leaning back so he could stare into Maka’s beautiful emerald eyes “Hey Maka, you hungry?”

Maka quizzically tilted her head towards her weapon “Soul, it’s midnight.” 

“That’s not a no.” 

“Are you cooking or am I?”

“We both know the answer to that.” 

“...Should I wake Blair?’

“Actually” Soul gently took her hand in his, gently rubbing with his thumb “I want it to just be us for now. Besides she’ll probably be awake once she smells it.” 

Maka smiled softly 

“Okay Soul, whatever you want.” 

Home is where the heart is. 

Maka was home and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
